superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tarzan II Credits
Opening Titles WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS TARZAN II Ending Credits Directed by BRIAN SMITH Produced by CAROLYN BATES Based on the "Tarzan" Stories Created by EDGAR RICE BURROUGHS Screenplay by JIM KAMMERUD & BRIAN SMITH and BOB TZUDIKER & NONI WHITE Songs by PHIL COLLINS Score Composed by MARK MANCINA DAVE METZGER Co-Producers JIM KAMMERUD LESLIE HOUGH Unit Directors ALEXS STADERMANN ANDREW COLLINS Unit Producer KARA LORD Voice Casting and Dialogue Director JAMIE THOMASON With the Voice Talents of HARRISON CHAD as Tarzan GEORGE CARLIN as Zugor BRAD GARRETT as Uto RON PERLMAN as Kago ESTELLE HARRIS as Mama Gunda GLENN CLOSE as Kala LANCE HENRIKSEN as Kerchak BRENDA GRATE as Terk HARRISON FAHN as Tantor Art Directors PETER BENNETT NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS LIN HUA ZHENG Film Editor JOHN ROYER Digital Producer DOUG LITTLE Technical Director CHARLIE LUCE Production Managers JOE CROWLEY, DAN FORSTER, JILL BRANDT Production Supervisor KEIJI KISHI Artistic Supervisors Character Design SERGIO PABLOS Workbook Supervisor STEVE LUMLEY Layout Directors OLIVIER ADAM, JOHN SEYMORE, JULIO LEON Animation Supervisors SCOTT MANSZ, CHRIS BAILEY Effects Supervisor JULIAN HYNES CGI Supervisor MATTHEW JONES Background Supervisor BEVERLEY MCNAMARA Clean-Up Supervisor NICOLA FLYNN Inbetween Supervisor MICHAEL PATTISON Scene Planning & Composite Supervisor RICHARD TURNER Digital Director DAMIAN TEMPORALE Story Additional Story Material by STEPHEN HILLENBURG DIANE MICHELLE Story Artists CHARLIE BONIFACIO, CHRIS BUTLER, PETER BENNETT, BUTCH HARTMAN, JOHN RICE, KIRK HANSON, MIKE LESTER, CLINT BOND, STEVE MUFFATTI, CHRIS SAVINO, CHRISTOPHER PAINTER, KATE CHARLESWORTH, JOHN MAGNESS, BOBBY RUBIO, ROBERT RENZETTI, CLINT TAYLOR Storyboard Revisions ROBB PRATT Design Character Design MICHAEL CEDENO, DAN HASKETT, DEAN ROBERTS, BORJA MONTORO, MARIA PAGAN, PEDRO PEREZ Location Design JOHAN KLINGLER, JULIO LEON, DAVID KRENTZ, POE K. TAN Key Color Stylist LAURA BETH ALBRIGHT Background Design PAUL CHENG, GARY EGGLESTON, PETER BENNETT, CLINT BOND, NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS, COLIN STIMPSON, BUTCH HARTMAN Prop Design MARTIN C. WARREN Workbook Artists KEVIN ADAMS, SHAWN COLBECK, PETER DELUCA, FELIPE MORELL, JAMES FINCH, MARK SONNTAG Layout Lead Layout Artist MARC CAMELBEKE Senior Layout Artists NICHOLAS PILL, KENNY PITTENGER, YOSHIKO BARRY, ANDREW WOLF Layout Artists RASOUL AZADANI, JULIAN CHANEY, MITCH BERNAL, ALEX CASIN, VINCENZO NISCO, ABETH DELA CRUZ, JIM SCHLENKER, ZHIQIANG DING, CHRISTOPHER MITCHELL, MINA HO FERRANTE, LISA SOUZA, ED GHERTNER, ALLEN TAM, JASON HAND, TANYA WILSON, DANIEL MCHUGH, JENNIFER YUAN CGI Layout YONG-HONG ZHONG Timing Directors JK KIM TERRY LENNON BURTON MEDALL Character Animation TARZAN Supervising Animator PIETER LOMMERSE Senior Animators STEVE TRENBIRTH, MANNY BANADOS Animators MICHAEL BADMAN, TONY ANSELMO, KIT BOYCE, GIE SANTOS, SHERYL SARDINA SACKETT, JOCELYN SY, PETER BENNETT-JONES, DAVID WILKINSON, SAMANTHA YOUSSEF Assistant Animator KAYN GARCIA TERK & TANTOR Supervising Animator EDGAR LARRAZABAL Senior Animators SIMON ASHTON, STEPHEN PIERRE GORDON Animators RICHARD BAILEY, SCOTT MANSZ, HOLLY FORSYTH, ROBERT RYAN CORY, DAWN LAU, RIZALDY VALENCIA, NADINE WAGNER-WESTERBARKEY Assistant Animator TRISTAN BALOS ZUGOR Supervising Animator ANDREW OVERTOOM Senior Animator LIANNE HUGHES Animators STEPHEN BAKER, KENT BUTTERWORTH, SUE VERTUE, KENNY PITTENGER, TOM CAULFIELD, FREDRICO FERRARI, ALLAN FERNANDO, JOHN RICE, KEVIN WOTTON UTO, KAGO & MAMA GUNDA Supervising Animators ANDREW COLLINS, CHRIS BAILEY Senior Animators DONOVAN COOK, JAMES BAXTER Animators TONY CRAIG, MANUK CHANG, BUTCH HARTMAN, KELLY ARMSTRONG, FLORIAN WAGNER, MARCO ZANONI Assistant Animator JONATHAN DOWER Additional Animation JOSEPH HAIDAR, STEVEN P. GORDON, SCOTT PETERSEN, ROBB PRATT, BILL WALDMAN, THERESA WISEMAN, AUSTRALIS PRODUCTIONS Effects Animation Effects Lead MARVIN PETILLA Senior Effects Animators DARREN KEATING, ADAM PHILLIPS Effects Animators EDWIN BOCALAN, STEPHEN DEANE, MICHAEL LESKE Effects Assistants JON BAKER, CAROL BOCALAN, ROEHL DEGUZMAN, PAUL FOGARTY, BEN GRIMSHAW, PHOENIX LEONARD, ALEX MAJOR, ADRIANO MONDALA, STUART PACKWOOD Additional Effects Animation ALLEN BLYTH, DAVID J. MILDENBERGER, DONALD WALKER, MASA OSHIRO, DEL LARKIN, PHILLIP VIGIL, ESMERALDA ACOSTA, JOHN MCFARLAND, NOE GARCIA Additional Effects Assistants JOEL HANCOCK, SARAH NEWALL, VAN SHIRVANIAN CGI Animation CGI Lead LAJOS KAMOCSAY CGI Animators SIMON ALBERRY, RUSSELL DAVIS, PHILLIP GILES, ERNEST CHAN, HOCK-LIAN LAW, SHERYL SARDINA SACKETT, SHEILA DUNN, IAN RICHARDS Backgrounds Background Lead PIERO SGRO Background Artists BARRY DEAN, GEORGE HUMPHRY, JERRY LIEW, PETER BENNETT, DARREN CARNEY, SARA RIVERS, BERNARD YOHALIN, JAMES ZHENG Additional Background Artists BARRY ATKINSON, MARTIN ANSOLABEHERE, JOHN SEYMORE, CAROLYN GUSKE, HYE COH, PHIL PHILLIPSON, RUBEN CHAVEZ, DENNIS VENIZELOS, XAVIER MARTIN, PAULA HATTON CGI Texture Painters SILVANA AMBAR, CHUNG SUP YOON Digital Background Artists GREG FARRUGIA, DENISE TANOUS, MICHAEL RULE Background Key Color Correction ERNIE PAVA Clean-Up Animation TARZAN Clean-Up Lead NICOLE ZARUBIN Senior Clean-Up Artists MANNY DE GUZMAN, IMELDA MONDALA, SUK HEE PARK Clean-Up Artists NICK ASHBY, KRISTINE COTTON, DAVID HARDY, ANNA JUKIC, RICHARD PACE, ALEXA SUMMERFIELD TERK & TANTOR Clean-Up Lead KEVIN CONDRON Senior Clean-Up Artists JEFF EDWARDS, KRISTINA REAY, JAY ROSALES, SUE TANNER Clean-Up Artists TONY DAVIS, MAX GUNNER, RICHARD TREFRY ZUGOR Clean-Up Lead TERRY O'TOOLE Senior Clean-Up Artists MICHAEL COMINO, JEANETTE IMER Clean-Up Artists MATT BAKER, KEVIN COMTY, MARDI DAVIES, SONNY ESQUILLON, MIA SIN UTO, KAGO & MAMA GUNDA Clean-Up Lead NICOLA FLYNN Senior Clean-Up Artists DARYL BROUGHAM, CERISSA GRIEVE, MICHELLE LINDNER, ELIO LISCHETTI Clean-Up Artists PETER EASTMENT, JACKIE FRY, CONILLE MACARAYAN, DARYL PENINTON Additional Clean-Up Animation DEBRA ARMSTRONG, JAMIE BOLIO, JAN NAYLOR, MARCIA KIMURA DOUGHERTY, GINNY PARMELE, KRIS HELLER, DOUG POST, GASTON MARZIO, NATASHA SELFRIDGE, MARY MEASURES, TREVOR TAMBOLINE Inbetween Animation TARZAN Inbetween Lead MICHAEL PATTISON Senior Inbetweeners XIAO MEI MIAO, AARON STANNARD Inbetweeners TONY AMBROSE, WENDY BOYCE-DAVIES, DAVID COOK, ENRIQUE GALLARDO, ANTONY NGONG-LEUNG LAM, JENNY LUI, JOHN TRUDIGAN TERK & TANTOR Inbetween Lead JASON TREVENEN Senior Inbetweeners MORRIS LEE, LEONARD WARD Inbetweeners ANDREW BURCHETT, JOHN HORVATH, LAURA LYUBOMIRSKY, GEOFF IND ZUGOR Inbetween Lead CHARLOTTE WALTON Senior Inbetweener KRISTI CONNOLLY Inbetweeners AARON BURTON, MIKE DUGARD, MISOON KIM, JANE REYNOLDS, BROOKE STEWART UTO, KAGO & MAMA GUNDA Inbetween Lead MICHAEL WARD Inbetweeners MATT BOUG, EDWIN FONG, DANIEL MACGREGOR, CESAR MONDALA, BEN MORGAN, SAMUEL MORIN, MATT PERRY Inbetween Training Supervisor AMANDA EARLE Scene Plan / Composite Scene Plan / Composite Leads ANDREWS COATES, MARK EVANS, ELIAS MACUTE Scene Plan / Compositors SIMON BOWIS, DAVID COSTELLO, CHRISTINE O'CONNOR, TANYA O'LEARY, JÖRG SCHULZ-GERCHOW, ADAM RAINFORD, CHRISTOPHER PHILLIPS Paint, Check & Scan Paint Supervisor ANIA FORSTER Painters ADAM GUNN, PAMELA DAMIEL, HELEN ORTH, RICKY PEARCE, HEIDI FRIESE, DAVID KARP Lead Checker KRIS GARDINER Senior Checker ANTHONY QUELCH X-Sheeting and Scanning JOHN BARRETT, JOHN LINN, CHRISTOPHER MCMANUS Digital Production Technical Directors DARREN CLARK, HEATHER MCCLENAHAN, GLO MINAYA, KRISTINA PACE, PETE KRANJCEVICH Digital Technology Manager MARTIN CADEN Systems Manager PANKAJ BHARADIA Assistant Systems Managers EDGAR DELA CRUZ, ALASTAIR COUSINS, VICTOR TANGENDJAJA Supervising Color Stylist JENNY NORTH Senior Production Manager, Digital TRACI BALTHAZOR Production Manager, Digital ALAINA YOHE Production Assistant Production Managers Pre-Production JOELLE SPENCER-GILCHRIST Layouts DANIELLE LEGOVICH Backgrounds NICOLE PSALIDAS Animation & Editing ALLISON CAIN, ANGELA JENKINS Clean-Up & Inbetweening SAMANTHA HONAN, BARBARA OLSON SP / Comp / Check & Scan KACY DURBRIDGE SFX, CGI & Paint LUCINDA GLENN Production Coordinators SANDRA BEERENBROCK, CARINE BUNSCI, TIMOTHY KWAN, ILANA LAZAR, JESSICA ROMERO Production Associates TY BOSCO, BRIE BUYAKY, LIZA CARDELLA, MEG GIUSSEPPE, COUSY KANE, D. J. KILBRIDE Continuity Checkers JIM FINCH, ROBIN POLICE, JUNGJA KIM-WOLF, LYNN SINGER, MYOUNG SMITH Senior Production Accountant JACQUELYN ROBBINS Production Accountants BONNIE PLAPPER, ANDREW MEAGHER Assistant Production Accountant VANESSA STEWART Production Finance Manager JOHN EGAN Production Controller KIM KELLY Casting Supervisor DANIEL J. SOULSBY Script Coordinator JAMES M. MCDONALD Production Secretaries ALLISON ROTH, FELICITY MCLEAN, TESSA CULTER Additional Production Services Provided by TOON CITY ANIMATION, INC. Animation Directors RUSS MOONEY DANTE CLEMENTE Production Manager JONATHAN TINSAY Layout Layout Supervisor LEVY VERGARA Layout Artists ALDRIN ABESAMIS, BENJO CAMAY, GLENN CANADA, HERARDO CANDIDO JR., SANTOS GAN, ROLANDO GUINA, ELISER HIPOLITO, ZANDRO HIPOLITO, JEFFREY JIMENEZ, JONATHAN LEDESMA, GERALD LINATOC, JODDIE LOPEZ, JOEY TENNUTTI, REYNALDO MACUTAY, RENATOR MAGLALANG, ROGELIO MEDIABILLO, MICHAEL ROBERT MERCADO, JAMES JOEL PAREJA, CLEMENTE RIVERA, CLEMENTE RIVERA, JEFFREY RIVERA, LARRY SANTIAGO, ROMAN TUANO, EMMANUEL ZAMORA Character Animation Animators DELFIN ABAD, CHRIS ANACIN, ALAN ANGELO, JOSEPH BALDERAS, RIC BERNARDO, TED CAMAHALAN, NONO COLLAO, DENNIS CONICONDE, AGNES DE VERA, JOCELYN DIAZ, EDELSON EUGENIO, ROMMIE FABIAN, ALEXANDER FERRAREZ, BIENIFER FLORES, AKIBLAS FLORES, GILBERT FRANCISCO, ERIK HUFANA, NORIEL ISRAEL, CYNTHIA JAVIER, ALEXANDER LORENA, WILLY LEONARDO, MANNY MAGSAYSAY, MARK MALONJAO, DONG MASE, ROBERT OCON, NOMER PANALQUI, RUEL RAMOS, WARREN ROMERO, ROLI SABADO, EDWIN SANTIAGO, JOMA SANTIAGO, ROMMEL SANTIAGO, ELYN SORIANO, FRANCIS TAN, ARTHUR TOLENTINO, DENIS TOMACRUZ, DANNY WABE Backgrounds Background Artists SIMON AMORES, DARWIN CAMERO, NOEL FERRARIS, ROCARDO FRANCISCO, RICHARD MENDOZA, JESUS SABALA, ENRICO SARMIENTO Clean-Up & Inbetween Animation Clean-Up & Inbetween Supervisor ALAN CONICONDE Clean-Up Checkers ADEL MANAO, MHIL GONZAGA Inbetween Checkers ALVIN SARTHOU, NAT ESCALDERON, ARMAN WONG Clean-Up & Inbetween Artists LUIS APUSEN, RONALD BALBOA, ALEX BALOLOY, DAN BALOLOY, ELLA BASA, MABBI BASA, JAIME CARIGMA, PRETZ DELA TORRE, MIKE DE VEGA, OBET FLORORITA, FRANKIE GALEDO, ERIC GALIT, ED GODOY, JELINE LAPORGA, ERIC LEGASPI, CHARLIE LORENZO, BUDDY MADERAZO, ANNIE MAGPARANGALAN, CYRUS MESARCIA, MARCELO MONTOYA, RENAN MORENO, GAVIN OLARTE, JUNARD OROPESA, HECTOR REYES, MAY SALUNGA, JERRY SARMIENTO, JOEL SENGCO, ED SUCGANG, ALAIN TAGPUNO Digital Production Technical Directors ALEX MISALUCHA, ANTHONY CO Compositors JAMES ARBOLEDA, ROSS BRILLANTES, ANN CARREON, MELVIN CARREON, PILSEN CAYABYAB, ALLAN DAYAUON, ROBERT DIA, MICHAEL LEVISTE, MICHAEL SALINDONG, AGAPITO VALMAN Color Stylist NELIA ERNI Paint, Check & Scan Supervisor JULIUS LEGASPI Painters ANTONIO CARDIENTE, LUISA CONSOLACION, DORIS DESIDERIO, LOUIS DURIAN, GEMMA ESPINUEVA, VICTOR FRISCO, ALONA DE LEON, CHARINA MABALOT, JOCELYN PANGAN, MARILYN PASANA, EDMOND PAYUMO, REDENTOR PUNZALAN, ERIC TANADA, THELMO THELMO, SOC TOLENTINO, MITCH TRINIDAD Final Color Checkers RAMON ASPRER, NOEL DIONISIO, ELMER MEDINA X-Sheeting Encoders ROMNICH BALUYOT, JENNIFER GUANZON Scanners ROMEO VENEZUELA, JONATHAN CU Additional Production Additional Character Design CHRIS BUTLER, DENISE BRADSHAW Paint ADAM BROZOZOWSKI, POPPY KATSIKAROS Production ANNA AZEVEDO-FOX, CHARMAINE GLASE, NINYA GRUT Editorial & Post Production Second Editors JENNIFER DOLCE, RICHARD L. MCCULLOUGH Unit Editor NICK KENWAY Additional Editing NANCY FRAZEN Story Reel Editor RON PRICE Assistant Story Reel Editors TODD GILCHRIST, BEN LEWIS Post Production Supervisor ERIC WEYENBERG Post Production Coordinator PEIYU FOLEY Track Reading SKIP CRAIG Titles BUENA VISTA IMAGING Digital Ink & Paint Software TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES Sound Supervising Sound Editor RONALD ENG Supervising Dialogue / ADR Editor TAMMY FEARING Sound Editors DOUG JACKSON, RICK FRANKLIN Supervising Foley Editor WILLARD OVERSTREET First Assistant Sound Editor DANA LEBLANC FRANKLEY Foley Artists DAN O'CONNELL, JOHN CUCCI Foley Mixer JAMES ASHWILL Foley Recorded at ONE STEP UP Re-recording Mixers TERRY O'BRIGHT, C.A.S., KEITH ROGERS, C.A.S. Post Production Sound Services BUENA VISTA SOUND Original Dialogue Recording CAMERON DAVIS, CARLOS SOTOLONGO Assistant Dialogue Engineer DAVID GUERRERO ADR Engineer CARLOS SOTOLONGO ADR Group Mixer DOC KANE Recordist ERIK FLOCKOI Additional Voices HAMILTON CAMP, BARON DAVIS, CONNOR HUTCHERSON, ASHLYN MATHEUS, CONNOR MATHEUS, IONA MORRIS, PATTY PARRIS, LORI TRITEL, APRIL WINCHELL Loop Group CODY ARENS, CAM CLARKE, RACHEL CRANE, DAVID COWGILL, MOOSIE DRIER, JACKIE GONNEAU, KHAMANI GRIFFIN, WENDY HOFFMANN, RIF HUTTON, MARY MOUSER, MARK ROBERT MYERS, GRACE ROLEK, JENNESSA ROSE, JULIANNA ROSE, W .K. STRATTON Music "SON OF MAN" Written and Performed by PHIL COLLINS "LEAVING HOME (FIND MY WAY)" Written and Performed by PHIL COLLINS "WHO AM I?" Written and Performed by PHIL COLLINS Background Vocals and Additional Percussion by LITTLE DREAMS BAND Little Dreams Band under the direction of PAUL SUTIN Additional Background Vocals by BILL CANTOS, LYNN FIDDMONT, CONNIE JACKSON, AMY KEYS, ARNOLD MCCUSKER "WHO AM I?" (END CREDIT VERSION) Written by PHIL COLLINS Performed by TIFFANY EVANS Produced and Arranged by MATTHEW GERRARD Tiffany Evans appears courtesy of Columbia Records Music Supervisor STEVEN GIZICKI Songs and Score Produced by MARK MANCINA Songs Arranged by PHIL COLLINS, MARK MANCINA Additional Pre-Production Song Arrangements by SCOTT ERICKSON, DON HARPER African Chorus Arranged and Produced by LEBO M. Children's Choir DANIEL FETTER, ANIKA NONI ROSE, LEON G. THOMAS, AYANA WILLIAMS, KAREN HARPER, BOBBI PAGE Children's Choir Arranged and Conducted by DON HARPER Songs Recorded at FIREHOUSE STUDIOS, Pasadena, DINIMEC STUDIOS, Geneva, SIGNET SOUND, Los Angeles, CSR, Johannesburg, RIGHT TRACK, New York, O'HENRY, Los Angeles Vocals Recorded by FRANK WOLF, GARETH COUSINS, RICHARD MITCHELL, PETE KARAM Music Editor DOMINICK CERTO, M.P.S.E. Music Editor, Temp Music TOMMY HOLMES Orchestrations by DAVE METZGER, GORDON GOODWIN, TOM CALDERARO Score Conducted by DON HARPER Little Dreams Choir Master ANGIE CAZAUX-BERTHIAS Score Recorded at SONY PICTURES STUDIOS Score Mixed at SIGNET SOUND DELUXE Technical Consultant CHUCK CHOI Contractors SANDY DECRESCENT, REGGIE WILSON Vocal Contractor, Los Angeles BOBBI PAGE Vocal Contractor, Johannesburg LEBO M. Supervising Copyist BOOKER WHITE Administrator of Music Production JASON HENKEL Music Production Coordinators CLINT HEIDORN, JILL IVERSON Gorilla Reference Provided by CHARLENE GENTRY and PARTNERS IN CONVERSATION This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. MPAA / DOLBY DIGITAL / IATSE Trademark TARZAN® owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs, Inc., and used by permission Tarzan II ©2005 Edgar Rice Burroughs, Inc. & Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Production by CHARACTER BUILDERS, INC. Animation Production by WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (AUSTRALIA) INC. Produced by DiSNEYToon STUDIOS Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Disney DVD